


Love at First Cuddle

by ptw30



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Keith grew up with the Blade, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro gets adopted by the Blade, Shiro is lost in the empire, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/pseuds/ptw30
Summary: Written for cuddle prompts.After a dangerous Blade mission, Keith flees onto a skyway train to hide from sentries. He takes cover between two taller riders, and one of them happens to the fugitive Champion.





	Love at First Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the [Sheith cuddle prompts.](https://ptw30.tumblr.com/post/180448731649/sheith-cuddle-prompt-fills-masterpost)

_This is awkward,_ Keith mused.

He’d finished his latest job for the Blade of Marmora – stealing the shipping routes for the Javeeno Star System – and barely escaped the empire’s stronghold. He threw on his father’s old jacket, kept his hood up but deactivated his mask, and disappeared into the throng of skyway riders at the nearest transportation hub in New Daibazaal, the current capital planet of the Galra Empire.

Kolivan was going to ream him out for being seen – again, probably with the usual lecture.

“I believe you actively, if not consciously, ignore my orders. You need to calm you down, focus on the mission and not react like the chaotic force of nature you are.”

Keith scoffed and told Kolivan he always got the job done, even if the Blade leader didn’t approve of his methods.

On the skyway, Keith slid into a small empty spot between two taller riders to hide in plain sight. One of the riders was a head taller than Keith with broad shoulders trapped in a leather jacket and a hood casting shadows over his eyes. His hands were tucked near his elbows, and his chin rested against his chest. He would help to provide adequate cover from any Galran soldiers or sentries, along with the massive Dryten. That lifeform sported twin sets of arms, biceps the size of Keith’s head, and bent knees that reached Keith’s shoulders.

Unfortunately, the Dryten got off on the skyway’s second stop, and the being who took its place was barely taller than Keith. Perhaps getting off the skyway and crossing the city on foot, would have been a better option – but something heavy settled against Keith’s shoulder.

Keith reached for his blade but stopped before slicing his “attacker.” It was the broad-shouldered rider. He’d slid down on the bench, arms still crossed, covered head resting upon Keith’s shoulder. Keith peeked under the hood, and sure enough, the rider was asleep.

A simple elbow to the ribs would wake the guy up but also draw attention to Keith. And Keith couldn’t deny the pleasant feeling in his belly from rider’s heavy yet comfortable weight against his side. The rider’s warmth was addictive, and Keith imagined what it would be like to lay next to someone like this rider did, completely relaxed and unguarded.

As the skyway rocked from one stop to the next, the rider’s arms unwound. One fell upon Keith’s thigh, while the other rested across Keith’s torso, hand clinging to his opposite hip. Cuddling. There was no other explanation for it. When they went over a groove in the track, the rider jerked, not quite waking, but his hand squeezed in a protective grip.

Keith endured the hold to delude the soldiers who would eventually board the skyway—or so he told himself. He couldn’t quite deny how nice it felt to be held, how he enjoyed the smooth skin against his own. His cheeks burned, and he squirmed a bit to get more comfortable. But he stilled when soldiers stepped into the skyway car. As he turned his head toward the rider’s, he hid his face in the man’s hood and knotted their fingers together like bonded mates. He only breathed again when the soldiers and sentries left the car, though he remained close to the rider.

Keith’s stop rapidly approached, so he decided to peek under the hood to get one last glimpse of his unlikely savior.

A shock of white hair; a fairly new scar across his cheeks and nose; soft, handsome features of a human—the metal fingers against his own confirmed the man’s identity. The Champion. The rider cuddling him was the Champion.

Kolivan would disapprove. He hadn’t supported Ulaz’ decision to save the would-be freedom fighter, but Ulaz followed his instincts. Then he left his post on Sendak’s ship for the base on the far edge of the solar system, while the Champion disappeared off the grid. Not even the Blade could locate him, so for Keith to find him in New Daibazaal of all places—well, he figured it must be kismet.

Like Ulaz, Keith trusted his instincts, and he nudged the Champion’s head with his own chin. “Hey…”

The Champion mumbled something too low for Keith to catch, so Keith elbowed him this time. “Hey, come on, Champion. We’re the next stop.”

“Huh…?” the Champion muttered, until his eyes shot wide. They locked with Keith’s for a split second before he noticed their joined hands, close proximity, and most likely Keith’s light purple skin and darker facial markings. The Champion started to jerk away, fear in those trembling eyes, but Keith held firm, keeping their fingers joined.

“Hey. It’s okay. I’m with Ulaz.”

That stopped the Champion cold. “You…You know the Blade of Marmora?”

Keith was wondering how he was going to get the Champion to confirm his identity, but the human managed it by himself. Keith unzipped his jacket with his free hand, opening it just enough to show the tip of his blade’s hilt.

The Champion blinked. “…what? Is that a sword or something? Are you threatening me?” He almost sounded amused.

Keith rolled his eyes. “That’s my blade. Y’know, as in the _Blade_ of Marmora.”

“Oh.” Definitely amused now. “I didn’t realize you guys were so literal.”

Keith rezipped his jacket and stood as the car entered the station. “Come on. This is our stop.”

Their hands remained joined as they stepped onto the station platform and made their way to the ground floor. Out into the streets and down a few alleys, the Champion finally asked, “Where are we going?”

“A Blade safehouse. It’s registered to an officer in Prorock’s fleet, so we don’t have to worry about being found.”

The Champion kept glancing over his shoulder, and Keith guessed that wasn’t a bad habit to get into, despite struggling with his own feelings of regret. “Why can’t we leave New Daibazaal?”

“Why didn’t you when you had the chance?” Keith shot back, though there was no heat in his words, only curiosity. “Ulaz freed you, and then – ”

“The empire shot down my ship.” The Champion flinched; his hand trembled in Keith’s. “I barely escaped the pod before it exploded, and then I found myself here, in New Daibazaal.”

And barely sleeping at all, if the bags under his frightened and weary eyes said anything. Keith hoped he could change that with a few hours of rest and maybe a decent meal.

They came to a tall, dark building that reached high into the night sky. Large windows led to small balconies, granting the building an apartment-like feel. The opening had little fanfare – a hand scanner to admit officers, a sliding door, and a few sentries to shoot first and ask questions later for anyone denied entry.

Keith turned to tug down the Champion’s hood and cover most of his face.

“Stay close to me,” he ordered and then led the Champion up to the entrance, where Keith’s handprint allowed them access into the lobby.

Glowing florescent lights lined the dark corridors but cast shadows, granting them anonymity, though Keith still pushed the Champion out of sight when he spotted drones. They reached the elevator, then the eleventh floor, and then the seventh door. Even for a single officer, the suite was cramped with a kitchenette along the right side and a sitting area just beyond it. A small balcony overlooked the city, and to the left, an entry way led to a bedroom and off it, the bathroom.

Keith tugged off his hood and tossed his father’s coat over the back of the couch. “Why don’t you take a shower. I’ll find you something to wear.”

The Champion hesitated, eying Keith distrustfully for the first time since they met. It made sense. Now alone, enclosed, with only themselves to believe – the Champion probably wondered if Keith was really a rebel fighter or worked for the empire to bring him back to the arena.

Fine.

Keith tossed the Champion his sheath – blade and all – and unzipped his uniform. As he peeled it away from his body, Keith could feel the Champion’s eyes assessing the planes of his lavender skin, the maroon lines that not just accented his cheeks but also curled about his biceps and hips—gifts from his mother’s side of the family. From his father, he received a lean, swimmer’s body with strong core muscles and sculpted thighs.

When all that remained were his black briefs, he asked, “Satisfied, Champion?”

By the slack mouth and dumb nod, Keith thought so.

But then the Champion shuddered and averted his eyes. “Don’t—Don’t call me that. Please. It’s Shiro.”

 _Shiro._ The name settled in Keith soul, sealing a previously unknown void. “All right. Call me Keith.”

The Champion’s – Shiro’s – eyes widened. “That’s—That’s a human name.”

Keith shrugged and turned toward the kitchen. “My dad was human.”

“Out here?” Keith heard Shiro’s astonishment. “So your mom’s Galra?”

“It’s a long story.” Perhaps he’d tell Shiro one day.

As Shiro headed off into the bedroom, Keith lifted his jacket and pulled out his communicator. He sent off fury of quick messages. One went to Kolivan, informing him of the secured plans. One went to Ulaz, informing him of the secured Champion. And one went to Thace, informing him of their occupancy of his flat.

Kolivan wouldn’t be expecting him for a few quintaints, which would give Keith enough time to figure out what to do with Shiro. He couldn’t toss him back to the wolves or the empire’s mechanisms, but staying here was most likely out of the question. Keith would have to bring Shiro back to the headquarters for the time being, but it would an understatement to say Kolivan wouldn’t appreciate the new, non-Galran recruit.

Perhaps Ulaz would have a solution, but depending upon his location and status, Ulaz might not respond for a few quintaints. Best to wait and hear, then decide a plan of action. Until then, Keith raided Thace’s refrigerator and cabinets, fixing up a servable if not satisfying meal for himself and his guest.

Shiro took his time in the shower, which also allowed Keith to find a set of sweatpants and T-shirt for him. They’d be a few sizes too big, but at least Shiro wouldn’t be forced to walk around naked until his clothes came out of the refresher.

Of course, Keith wouldn’t have minded that. The bathroom door opened while Keith was putting the clothes on the bed, and he barely remembered to breathe. A chiseled chest served as a canvas for battle scars, including nasty discoloration above Shiro’s elbow. Burns spread across his shoulders, and a rather deep gash tore up his abs. They did nothing to deter from the impossibly ripped core muscles, though. Shiro wore a white towel about his waist, which hung low upon his hips and showcased a black patch of hair that led to parts below.

Shiro smiled a private grin while a bright rose color darkened his cheeks. “Uh, thanks,” he said, though the prison had obviously stole Shiro’s modesty. He had no qualms dropping the towel and pulling on the clothes, though Keith spared himself a moment to wonder if perhaps Shiro wanted to show him everything.

Keith, of course, was only human and Galran, and well – he peeked.

He wasn’t disappointed.

They ate in relative silence, though it wasn’t as awkward as Keith feared it would be. Shiro ate up his entire serving, appearing as hungry as a former prisoner could be, but before Keith could offer him seconds, his eyes began to flutter.

“Hey. I’m waiting for a call anyway,” Keith offered with a hand upon Shiro’s shoulder. “Why don’t you take the bed first. We can switch later.”

Shiro nodded and all but stumbled into the bedroom while Keith took up residence on the small couch. Legs crossed, tablet in hand, Keith scanned the local transmissions. Though sentries and a few soldiers pursed him, the theft itself hadn’t made local news. Either the Galran stronghold didn’t want anyone to know someone had stolen the information, or the empire didn’t know exactly what he stole. In any case, there wouldn’t be a manhunt, and Keith could relax for the time being.

After a few vargas reading articles and awaiting updates, movement in the bedroom caught his eye. Keith immediately reached for his dagger, only to realize Shiro had never handed it back, and with a sharp inhale, approached the bedroom door.

His dagger sat upon the nearest end table, away from Shiro who looked so young, so vulnerable in the massive Galran bed. He sat with his back to the headboard, elbow resting on his hitched-up leg, as he stared out the floor-to-ceiling windows at New Daibazaal.

Keith leaned against the door, arms crossed, tone teasing. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those sleep-when-dead people.”

“I’m not,” Shiro assured and tipped his head back. “I’ve just been running on overdrive since Ulaz freed me. Then I passed out on the only Galran-human person in the entire city, maybe the entire empire. You saved me, clothed me, fed me, and I just keep thinking it’s a dream or a nightmare. And I’m going to wake up, back in cell, one fight away from the end.”

Keith ventured onto the bed, sitting in the corner to give Shiro enough space. “How long did the empire have you?”

Shiro jerked a shoulder. “Not sure. It took my crew five to reach the edge of the solar system, and that’s when the empire found my crew. Don’t know how long I was in that prison. Dates and times don’t really match up with Earth’s movements, y’know? As far I know, it’s been a few months or maybe a few years.”

Keith couldn’t fix everything, but he was able to do some things. “When did you leave Earth? The date?”

Shiro told him. Keith inputted the time in to his tablet and reported, “You’ve been away from Earth just over eighteen months. It would be August 4th, if you were on Earth.”

Shiro nodded, distracted, eyes not focused, and then he clenched his metal fist. “…a year and a half. I’m…I’m twenty-five,” he whispered, like he couldn’t quite grasp the issue. “…I’m almost thirty.”

Keith snorted. “You are not almost thirty.”

“How old are you?”

“Two hundred and twenty-three feebs.”

Keith schooled his face for when Shiro’s eyes widened. He barely lasted a dobash.

“That’s twenty-two in Earth years.”

“Oh.” Shiro glanced away, and in the dark light, Keith needed to squint to see the light rose coloring of Shiro’s cheeks.

He wasn’t quite sure about the mating rituals of Earthlings, and Galran traditions were a bit different, according to Krolia. But Keith saw how Kolivan looked at Antok, how Thace looked at Ulaz – or rather, how they looked away and then back at their mates after a charged moment.

Keith wasn’t a coward by any shape or form, so he crept forward to rest against the headboard next to Shiro. A silent dobash passed, then another, and Keith glanced over at Shiro. He followed his gaze out the windows to the brightly lit city. It almost looked beautiful, with the shades of teal and purple and green accenting the dark buildings. The skyway’s red light blinked along the rail while various warships took off for parts unknown.

“It’s so different from Earth,” Shiro whispered, into the shadows, to the universe’s soul. “From where I grew up. I never imagined—I always hoped, but this—I never thought there could be an… _empire._ I just…I guess I thought…they’d be a union, a coalition. That the people out here would be so much more civilized than Earth, so much more…further. No war. No poverty or starvation.”

“No one dies of starvation,” Keith replied, “not if they accept their role.”

“Like a gladiator,” Shiro offered.

“Like a gladiator.” Keith looked down at Shiro’s Galran hand, fingers clenched in the sheets. “They cheered for you in the arena. Even my uncles heard of you. You were a legend. I have no doubt that if you went back, you would be brought into the empire ranks. They have use for a warrior like you.”

Shiro was silent for a long moment, so long Keith wondered if he should reach for his dagger. Perhaps a life as a warrior in the empire was more attractive to Shiro than a life running away from it. Perhaps Keith was wrong to welcome him into Thace’s quarters, but he, too, had hoped. For what, he wasn’t sure.

“No,” Shiro eventually said. “I won’t be their weapon.” The conviction in his voice slew all Keith’s fears.

“What would you do? Right now, if I could get you anywhere in the universe, where would you go? Back to Earth?”

Shiro’s silence lasted shorter this time, barely a tick. “I would go to where the rest of my crew is, and I’d free them. I wouldn’t leave them behind. And then – I guess I’d see if there were any freedom fighters out there, see if I could help them in anyway. Maybe…if you – or Ulaz – had use for me, I could help the Blades. I can’t just go home now, knowing the empire exists. I have to do something to stop it.”

The stench of burnt toast snatched Keith’s attention, and he placed a hand upon Shiro’s shoulder, startling Shiro enough to unclench his fist. His purple faded from Shiro’s hand, and with a few pats, the comforter’s fire was out.

“You need to relax,” Keith explained, refusing to take his hand off Shiro now that he’d bridged that short distance. “Turn off your brain and reflexes for a little while.”

When Shiro looked over him, there was such vulnerability in his eyes. “I don’t know how.”

Keith did. “My mom told me about my human side, about how they are like Galrans in this way. We sleep best with our mates. We like to feel their warmth against our own and take in their scent. It brings us comfort.”

“So you’re saying we should…cuddle.”

Somehow, the honest question outweighed the incredulity. “You fell asleep on me once already. At least we’re alone now.”

Whatever Keith expected from Shiro, it wasn’t the resigned sigh. “Okay, so…how do we do this?”

It took a bit of awkward maneuvering, a couple of burning cheeks, and an elbow in someone’s gut before Shiro’s arms fit about Keith’s waist, and Keith rested his head upon Shiro’s chest. The steady if rapid heartbeat murmured in his ear, while Shiro’s warm exhale brushed his bangs. It should have annoyed Keith, but instead, he pressed his nose into Shiro’s shirt to smell the unique blend of soap, pine, and sand.

As sleep began to claim him, he wondered what Kolivan would say when he brought the Champion of all beings back to the headquarters to greet him. Then he found out it didn’t matter. Being near Shiro, laying next to Shiro, _on_ Shiro – made Keith feel something he never had before.

Calm.

Keith thought Kolivan would like that.

* * *

 

_Later_

Thace motioned to the two sleeping figures on his bed. “This is all your fault. You freed the Champion.”

Ulaz crossed his arms. “You were the one who marked him as a potential asset.”

“Fine. You may blame me, but you get to tell Kolivan about this.”

“All right.” A smug smile teased Ulaz’ lips. “Then you have the pleasure of telling Krolia.”

Thace blanched.

_The End_


End file.
